


in the interior of the sky

by torch



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle XII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because love is like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the interior of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: t-shirt, homework, love

Yuki wore one of Touya's old t-shirts to bed. Really old, old enough that it wasn't much too big on him. One of the sleeve seams was slightly ripped, and when he lay on his stomach, propped up on his elbows and intent on a math problem, his skin showed through, and that little glimpse looked a lot more naked somehow than his neck, or his elbows and forearms. Touya stood just inside the door and watched him for a while, the way his spine curved, the way his feet kicked a little, restlessly, under the covers.

Touya walked over, quietly, and began to tug on the covers from the foot of the bed, very slowly. Yuki made an unthinking grab with one hand, and then he looked over his shoulder. "I'll get cold."

The covers were down far enough that Touya could see bare skin beneath the t-shirt hem, which confirmed his theory that Yuki wasn't wearing anything _other_ than Touya's old t-shirt to bed. And that strip of bare skin looked more naked than naked. Touya grinned and curled up on the lower half of the bed, between and over Yuki's legs, and pushed the t-shirt up a bit more so he could rest his head in the small of Yuki's back with bare skin against his cheek. "Sakura got two letters and a parcel today," he said. "From that boy."

"Oh, that must have been nice for her." Yuki sounded warmly pleased. "What was in the parcel?"

"I don't know," Touya said moodily. "She wouldn't tell me." He turned his head slightly to kiss Yuki's spine, and felt Yuki's gentle laughter against his mouth. "What if he sent her something--"

"He's much too young for that," Yuki said, as though Touya had finished the sentence. "They both are."

"Mm." Touya admitted that Syaoran had probably not sent his sister anything perverted. The boy just wasn't like that, quite apart from also having a healthy self-preservation instinct. "Good thing we're not."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes." He kissed Yuki's spine again. Yuki was probably only a few years old, it was true, but this didn't seem like the best time to get into that whole discussion.

"Touya. Homework."

"Did it before." Another kiss, slightly lower. "This is more important." Kissing wasn't enough. Touya licked instead. Touch had been addictive, any kind of touch, but taste... once he'd tasted Yuki, he was more than just hooked, he was completely and utterly enslaved. Touya laughed a little against Yuki's skin. As though he hadn't been that before. This, getting to touch and taste and tease, was just a pleasant side effect of loving so hard his heart hurt.

He kissed and licked and nipped, lower and lower, pushing the bedcovers out of the way as he went, and feeling Yuki squirm a little, then tense as Touya's mouth continued in a straight line down.

"No, T-Touya, that's dirty."

"You just took a bath," Touya said, without moving, "or was that someone else I had to drag out of the bathroom after half an hour? I bet your toes are still wrinkly." He flicked his tongue delicately at the top of the crease between Yuki's ass cheeks, then spread them with his hands and licked with the flat of his tongue.

"Touya!" Yuki yelped. He shifted and squirmed, but Touya noticed with a grin that Yuki wasn't actually trying to get away now, just trying to get more... comfortable.

Touya kissed, and licked, and licked again. This was new between them, and he'd truthfully started it to make Yuki make that little outraged sound, but now he found that he liked it. That came as no real surprise; he knew that he liked anything, anything at all, that would bring Yuki pleasure. This was fun, like cocksucking but even more subtle, judging Yuki's reactions by the way he tensed, moved, didn't move.

And then, of course, by the way he moaned. Yuki wasn't loud, but he was vocal, and his tiny noises were telling Touya don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop. So he didn't. Yuki loved the light tongue-tip flicker and the broad strong licks, the quick foray down towards his balls and back again. When Touya pointed his tongue and started to press into the puckered hole, Yuki's moans became muffled by the pilllow.

Oh, he enjoyed that. Touya brought one of his hands into play, wetting a finger and pushing it slowly into Yuki; his tongue was better suited to licking around the outside, playing over all that sensitive skin, and it made Yuki _writhe_.

That sheet wasn't going to stay clean much longer. Touya eased his finger a little deeper and curled it just right. Yuki's breathing hitched and his hips rose into the touch, then pressed down again. He was humping the mattress, because Touya was driving him crazy, and that was so hot. Touya licked around his own finger where it was stretching Yuki open, slid in and out in small fucking motions, and heard Yuki moan a word into the pillow. Touya. To~ya.

Yes, Touya thought, his free hand squeezing Yuki's ass. Oh yes. He pressed down with his finger, and Yuki's muffled voice broke free into a clear moan as he went rigid against the mattress and came hard, clenching tight. Touya changed his forceful licking into tender kisses, and then raised himself up a bit and leaned forward, stretching one long arm out until he could reach the drawer in the bedside table and fish out a tube in an embarrassingly cheerful color.

Touya got the tube open one-handed and squeezed out a dollop of lubricant, and slid a second finger into Yuki's body; the glide was easy now, slick and smooth. Yuki made a soft sound of surprise.

"We're not done yet," Touya said, pushing the t-shirt up higher so he could see more of Yuki's back. "We'll never be done with each other."

Yuki moaned softly. "Never," he gasped. "Never, ever. Touya."


End file.
